


eucatastrophe

by euxzuken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Oikawa Tooru, Coffee Shops, Getting Back Together, M/M, Oisuga Week, Oisuga Weekend, Past Relationship(s), T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxzuken/pseuds/euxzuken
Summary: Sugawara fled miles away from the one he loves because of his fears only to end up back in his arms after three years.// eucatastrophe-the sudden happy turn in a story which pierces you with a joy that brings tears
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	eucatastrophe

It was a beautiful night, nothing extraordinary or special about it. That is how he believes it will be. Just a passing night. Everyone was busy with their own businesses and agendas. The shop was full of people going in and out, grabbing a coffee from the counter, people chatting over files of papers on some tables, and some students who were working on whatever research paper they were cramming on to beat the deadline of submission.

Oikawa was busy behind the counter, checking in and checking out orders for customers when he saw the person he had been waiting for and looking for many years enter through the glass door. He looked like someone who was in a hurry when he looked up at the menu board before looking at the man waiting to take his order.

Their eyes met and both of them didn’t know how to react. There was this surge of emotion they could not explain. Like a Pandora’s Box being opened, everything that they thought was hidden deep inside their hearts, their past, was now like a memory of yesterday. Every feeling they thought they had lost crawl back under their skins. It was surreal.

“It’s been a while,” Oikawa greeted the person standing in front of him. Sugawara froze for some seconds before he started blinking. Trying to prove his mind and eyes was not just playing tricks on him.

Sugawara was so anxious about the situation he was in. Unexpectedly meeting the guy before him. He never anticipated that this thing would happen after years of no contact. Since then, he’d only dreamt about this moment.

He imagined scenarios like this one too many times. It’s come to feel like it’s a real memory, but it couldn’t have ever prepared him for it to come to reality. With the view of the garden outside the coffee shop they were in, the room felt comfortable but the situation remains heavy for their hearts.

He stared at the menu board once again even though he already knew what he was going to order, even if it was just an excuse not to look at the person in front of him.

“Yeah…It’s been years.” With sweaty hands, he replied quietly before glancing into Oikawa’s face, daring to meet his eyes, which were intently looking back at him.

“It’s salted caramel cream cold brew right?” Oikawa punches something on the screen. He still remembered the only thing Sugawara ordered in every coffee shop they visited back in the days. As long as it is caramel and coffee together. That was his thing.

“Yes, thank you,” Sugawara replied softly, afraid that his voice would shake any minute he just allowed his gaze to wander towards the pastries besides the counter. He didn’t expect that Oikawa would remember something as trivial as that after these years.

He waited silently for his drink when Oikawa spoke to him again. “Koushi…” Sugawara was a bit startled when he heard his name from Oikawa’s lips. It was nostalgic. Too good to hear that it hurt his heart physically. “I’m nearly done with my shift… Could you wait a while? I’d love to talk with you.”

If only Oikawa could hear his thoughts, he would know how loud Sugawara’s panicky screams were inside his head. Worried about what it might be, he couldn’t bring himself to say no to Oikawa. “Sure thing,” he grabbed his cup of salted caramel cream cold brew and settled himself down into one of the corner tables near the glass window.

Inside his little mind started playing scenes. Oikawa was just watching him from the counter.

Before he could slip deeper into imagining the worst scenarios, Oikawa sat on the chair in front of him and tapped the table to get his attention. That pulled him back to the present time. He heard a soft chuckle so he immediately looked up at Oikawa, who was now looking through the window. He did the same and soon enough he noticed the glass window fogged up. There was a little rain outside, resulting in some droplets on the window.

“Koushi, it’s nice seeing you again.” Sugawara felt his cheeks burn up all the way to the tips of his ears after hearing those words. He swore multiple times in his mind before facing the man who was now leaning towards him, hands on his chin, staring at Sugawara like he was the most delicate thing inside the room.

Heart pounding, Sugawara exhaled after holding his breath from the shock of that statement. He felt the same way but didn’t know how to start saying it.

There’s this look in Oikawa’s eyes that caught Sugawara off guard. Oikawa regarded him with a look between longing, caring, and simply…loving.

Three years ago, Sugawara cut everything that connected him to Oikawa out of fear. He was afraid that when he got involved with him, everything would become unusual and uncomfortable. He went to Paris and stayed there for years before returning to Japan.

It was an impulsive decision. A plan he had not given of much thought. It was a move that broke not only his heart. He ran, flew, and regretted it.

It was just months after he came back, and now the only reason as to why he fled was in front of him.

Three years ago, Oikawa lost it all. Without explanation, the love of his life had vanished into nothingness. It was like all of it was just a dream, and he woke up with nothing but memories. He contacted each individual that could have had information on Sugawara’s whereabouts, but all of them had one thing in common: they all knew nothing.

It was a painful loss, but his love was deeper than he thought. His trust was bigger than what was happening. He kept every item Sugawara left inside their apartment with the hope of finding him as soon as possible.

It was years after when he nearly gave up when the person he’d been wanting to hold so much showed up in the middle of his shift.

“Whatever your reason…I just want to say that I still love you,” Oikawa continued.

Sugawara felt his tears fall like a waterfall after those words. Oikawa’s left hand cupped his face with the intent to brush away those heavy tears from his eyes.

This is not the reaction that he expected. What he imagined were a violent reaction and hurtful words. His heart sank even more. He wanted Oikawa to be angrier – just as how angry he was with his own actions since he left.

He cried in silence while clutching Oikawa’s hand against his cheeks. He closed his eyes and Oikawa’s right held his other hand, took it against his lips, and planted a soft kiss on it as if assuring Sugawara that it was okay.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing a story from a 3rd person point of view. This was actually a task from my friend,Jo. hahahaha. I was very afraid to try it but thanks for being there with me in writing this. I overcome my fears. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this work as much as I enjoy writing it!! :)


End file.
